(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag for hanging or suspending or exhibiting a tool having a form similar to a socket wrench, wherein a fitting cap is provided, having a receiving space complementary to a drive piece or an end of the tool to allow direct insertion of the tool into the fitting cap and the fitting cap forms an internal projection that, once the end or drive piece of the tool is inserted into the receiving space of the fitting cap and the internal projection gets into contact with the end or the drive piece of the tool, forcibly expands the fitting cap by means of the resiliency of the cap to allow further extension of the end or the drive piece of the tool into the receiving space of the fitting cap and that, at the time the end or the drive piece of the tool is extended into the receiving space to a predetermined extent, is engageable with a hole that is defined in the end or the drive piece of the tool to retain, in a partially projecting but retractable manner, a spring-biased locking sphere so as to secure the tool to the tag; and wherein to remove the tool from the tag, the fitting cap is broken to allow expansion of receiving space thereby realizing easy separation of the tool from the tag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is often to attach a hand tool to a suspension tag for exhibition and security purposes. Such a tag allows for easy inspection of the harsh tool by the general consumers or purchasers to eliminate unnecessary misunderstanding and argument between the sellers and the purchasers. Various exhibition arrangements are available in the market for various tools or tool accessories. For example, sockets of socket wrenches are often packed in a package that allows for easy and independent exhibition and inspection of the sockets. However, heretofore, it is hardly seen any suitable exhibition arrangements for elongate tools or tools having an elongate handle and a bent or angled end piece. The most commonly known packages for such tools are molded casings in which a recess or cavity corresponding in side and shape to the tool is defined. And the tool is received and retained in the recess. Since in the conventional way, a major portion of the tool is covered by the package, visual inspection is not possible for the consumers. The trend of retail or other business activity for the hand tools requires the sellers to exhibit the tools as open as possible to allow the purchasers to visually and directly inspect the tool. Thus, a suspension tag that securely retains and exhibits a tool is needed and the present invention is aimed to provide such a suspension tag.